This invention relates to video recording and reproducing apparatus and in particular it relates to a high resolution, high speed recording and reproducing apparatus which uses a solid state imaging sensor for the generation of television signals.
The resolution and speeds required for television cameras are ever increasing. This can pose great problems for conventional technology and normally a trade-off is made between circuit complexity and resolution/speed. In particular, in conventional techniques problems are met when dealing with the very high bandwidth required and the difficulties of recording and displaying video signals at such high frequencies. The present invention arose in an effort to achieve such a high resolution, high speed system and also one in which interlacing is not required to achieve high resolution, although the invention is not limited to non-interlaced systems.